


Obligation

by finesharp



Series: Incision [10]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan was painfully aware of his sticky uniform, the way the blood smell clashed with Rotti's aftershave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much written to match the laundry list of the kink meme prompt.

"Nathan, I need to see you in my office at once." Rotti's voice cut through the red haze and Nathan blinked at the organ in his hand, straining to read the bar code without his glasses.

Nathan dropped the kidney off in the collections department and rode the elevator upstairs, dread settling in his stomach alongside gravity. Rotti never summoned him personally without a special reason; it hadn't happened more than a dozen times in the five years he'd been doing this job.

It wasn't until he saw one of the henchgirls at the door sneer that he realized he was still in uniform. "Mask off," the other one ordered, gesturing with her shotgun. He did as he was told, embarrassed. He would have to be more thoughtful next time.

Unsure what to do with the mask, he shifted it from one hand to the other as he stood in front of Rotti's desk.

Rotti Largo looked impeccable as always, his shirt clean and starched, his jacket immaculately pressed. Nathan was painfully aware of his sticky uniform, the way the blood smell clashed with Rotti's aftershave.

"Nathan, do you... get out much?" Rotti asked it in the same measured way he always spoke, making it clear that he knew the answer even as he asked you for it. He

"Between Shilo and... my work, I don't really have time," Nathan answered.

Rotti glanced over a thin file. "The employee psych profiles were completed this week. Apparently you need to relax and to socialize, Nathan."

"I- I can't," he stuttered, but Rotti made a small gesture and he quieted.

"I take the health of my employees very seriously, Nathan. Especially yours, after... well, you know how many conditions there are on your work. It's important that you play nice."

"I don't play."

"I think that's the problem," Rotti said. "You haven't even touched anyone since Marni, have you?"

Nathan was silent.

"That, I can solve."

The younger man stared at him.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I haven't gotten any since Marni left me, either. Don't you think you owe me, Nathan?"

Nathan looked from him to the henchgirls and back. This must be how a graverobber feels, caught in the spotlight, he thought.

"I think you should get on your knees, Nathan," Rotti said calmly as he unbuttoned his jacket. Nathan stepped back instinctively in response the shotguns pump behind him.

Nathan shook his head. "I can't- I- I'll get blood on your carpet..." he said, aware how weak it sounded coming out of his mouth.

"I've been meaning to redo this room anyway," he said. "Put that thing down." Rotti draped the jacket over the mahogany valet stand behind his desk and began unbuckling his belt.

Nathan leaned down and dropped the mask on the floor almost gingerly.

"After everything I've done for you, Nathan, and everything you've done to me, surely this is nothing." Nathan didn't speak, but he knew Rotti was right. The elder man removed his belt and hung it on the valet, then unbuttoned his slacks. Nathan felt hyper-aware of the henchgirls behind him

"Do try not to get too much blood on the suit," he said, circling the desk. He let his pants fall open and leaned against the edge of the desk.

"I don't really know what-" Nathan said quietly, trying not to look at Rotti's semi-erect penis.

"Get down on your knees and suck it," Rotti ordered, dropping his pretenses and his underwear.

Nathan obeyed automatically, dropping like a knight before a king, and leaned forward hesitantly. It wasn't as though he'd never seen Rotti naked before, but it had only been a few times before Marni entered the picture, and they had been much closer to equals then. There was give and take then.

There was none now.

Closing his eyes, Nathan opened his mouth took Rotti's penis into it. It stiffened against his tongue and Nathan let the half-remembered moves come back to him, sliding forward, taking more of the organ into his mouth. He felt Rotti's muscles tighten.

Reaching up to brace himself, Nathan pressed his leather-gloved hands against Rotti's buttocks. The older man moaned as Nathan's tongue wrapped around him, thrusting his hips.

It seemed like an eternity to Nathan, but he doubted it was more than fifteen minutes before Rotti was shuddering. Nathan leaned back just in time for the hot stream to miss his face and run down the front of his suit.

"Now you may go clean up," Rotti said, managing to pull his pants back on with the utmost dignity. Nathan turned without a word and started for the elevator.

"I think I'll see you again," Nathan heard from behind him. He gritted his teeth but kept going.

As the elevator door opened, one of the henchgirls smirked at him. "We'll look forward to it," she said. Nathan pulled the mask on as he stepped into the elevator, hoping they wouldn't know he was blushing.  



End file.
